<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the novelty by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177827">the novelty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag'>witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wine Aunt Smut Asks [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dildos, Like a really big one, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Jaskier | Dandelion, Service Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Smut, Stretching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A much-requested ask originally posted to <a href="https://witchertrashbag.tumblr.com/post/612716316822028288/bottomgeralt-stretching-for-a-large-dildoplug">witchertrashbag</a>:</p>
<p>bottom!geralt... stretching for a large dildo/plug jaskier found in some novelty shop?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wine Aunt Smut Asks [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the novelty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d just been walking through Oxenfurt when it happened; the now-Professor Jaskier, his strapping White Wolf by his side, holding his hand and walking him to class. Geralt so loved the burn of jealousy from Jaskier’s little students who fawned over the bard.</p>
<p>They’d taken a turn down an alley and Jaskier practically had whiplash from how fast Geralt’s head had turned to see the object in the shop window.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Jaskier had asked him, brushing his salt-and-pepper hair out of his face, grinning an evil grin.</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>Now, hours later, the enormous, polished dildo lay on the bed beside them. Jaskier was flushed and sweating; he’d slowly worked Geralt open, teasing him, and he was just ready for the bard’s cock.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how we’ll get that inside you, my dear,” Jaskier said, withdrawing his fingers, eliciting a whimper from Geralt.</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“<em>Please.”</em></p>
<p><em>“</em>Please… what?”</p>
<p>“<em>Keep going, please don’t stop.”</em></p>
<p><em>“</em>Just as needy as my students, young man,” Jaskier said with a smirk, beginning to slowly, slowly push into Geralt.</p>
<p>“I hope you don’t– <em>ahhhh</em>– spoil them the way you spoil me, Jaskier.”</p>
<p>Geralt grunted as Jaskier bottomed out inside him.</p>
<p>“Oh, Geralt. My darling. How could I, when I have you?”</p>
<p>Jaskier shifted, brushing the bundle of nerves within Geralt, earning a deep moan.</p>
<p>“You’re sure you don’t want to just…” Jaskier brushed a hand up Geralt’s inner thigh, circling his leaking cock.</p>
<p>“<em>Jaskier…”</em></p>
<p>“I’m only tempting you,” Jaskier said with a shallow thrust.</p>
<p>“As usual– <em>fuck.</em>”</p>
<p>“I think I shall have to wipe that smirk off your face before I stuff you full.”</p>
<p>Moans were all Geralt could manage as Jaskier set a pace, thrusting within him, careful to stimulate him just so.</p>
<p>“I know–” Jaskier admonished, “how fastidious you are. So imagine how it’ll feel when I finally fit that monstrosity inside you, keeping you full of my cum.”</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck, fuck, Jaskier, please–”</em></p>
<p><em>“</em>That’s what you get for being so greedy.” With a twist of his wrist, Jaskier reduced Geralt to whimpers. Jaskier could truly play him better than a lute– he leaned in and nuzzled against the sensitive skin below his ear, trailing bites towards Geralt’s nipples, carefully, thoroughly overstimulating him, trapping Geralt’s cock between them as he built up his own friction.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you feel– you’re still so tight, so perfect, so good– you know you look absolutely debauched like this– panting and desperate for me–”</p>
<p>“<em>Jaskier, Jaskier please– oh, fuck, oh fuck ohfuckfuckfuck–”</em></p>
<p>Jaskier kissed Geralt hard just as he came, moaning into the bard’s mouth, kept thrusting into him.</p>
<p>“Next time I’m going to make you scream my name, my dear. You’re so good to let me use you like this.”</p>
<p>Yet Jaskier’s voice were as soft as his kisses; Geralt, as always, felt enveloped and pampered by the bard’s love.</p>
<p>“Use away,” Geralt said with a smirk, playing a game of his own, moaning and biting his lip as Jaskier thrust into him, giving him a good show.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Jaskier said, and he came hard into Geralt, who kept riding him through the orgasm, wringing everything out of him.</p>
<p>When Jaskier caught his breath, Geralt looked at him expectantly.</p>
<p>“You know, I really can’t wait to watch you. But you should be careful what you wish for.”</p>
<p>“Jask, please,” Geralt said, tossing him a cocky smile.</p>
<p>Jaskier frowned and grabbed the dildo, unable to close his fingers around its girth. Geralt was fucked loose, but…</p>
<p>“<em>Please</em>,” Geralt begged. Jaskier brought the head of the obscene thing to Geralt’s ass and slowly pressed.</p>
<p>“Relax,” he murmured, gently brushing his hands up Geralt’s stomach and chest and into his hair, humming gently to him. Geralt’s eyes fluttered, and Jaskier found he could press forward slightly more.</p>
<p>“Good, you’re so good, my dear,” he murmured, giving him sweet kisses, and Geralt, as always, flushed with the praise.</p>
<p>They slowly, slowly worked the full (very considerable) length inside, until Geralt smiled at him with tears streaking from his eyes from the exertion, his cock fully aroused once more.</p>
<p>“My dear you’ve been so good, so very good, my darling. All my cum stuffed deep inside you. Now I’m going to fuck you with this thing, is that what you’d like?”</p>
<p>“<em>Jask– I can’t</em>–”</p>
<p>“Then let me suck you off, you know how much I love it.” No longer as nimble or eager as in his youth, but truly expert, Jaskier quickly nosed down to Geralt’s cock, licked up the shaft, and took the entire length down his throat. Geralt gasped at the ease of it, bucking into Jaskier’s mouth involuntarily.</p>
<p>Jaskier thrust the dildo into him as he came off Geralt’s cock and focused on the head, precisely licking and sucking in contrast. He lifted his head and said:</p>
<p>“I’m not letting you come until you’re screaming my name. I want all of Oxenfurt to know I can still fuck my witcher senseless.”</p>
<p>And Geralt did as he was told.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>